The Marauders
by xxabc123xx
Summary: "We'll always be friends, right?" She asked. "Yeah, forever, and that's a promise" Sirius said, as the others agreed. This doomed generation had no idea that they were all going to die, but they also had no idea that they were going to change the war. Yes, they were doomed, but they started a revolution. This is the class of '78.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the plot, but I do own Sarah Wood. Disclaimer for the rest of the story.

CHAPTER ONE:

The Hogwarts Express was nothing short of beauty in the eyes of Sarah Wood. Growing up as a muggle had caused quite the shock when the Wood's oldest daughter was accepted in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sarah turned around and faced her family with a smile.

"I should go now" said Sarah, as the five minute warning bell rang through King's Cross Station.

Sarah's mother Laura nodded and smiled with tearful eyes, and pulled her oldest daughter close. When she finally released her, Sarah moved onto her sister Charlotte, who was only nine years old and had fiery temper just like her big sister.

"You be good Char. You take care of Hannah and be good to mum okay" Sarah said, and pulled the younger girl into a bone crushing hug and smoothed down her unruly auburn hair, very much like her own. Sarah then saw little Hannah, wiggling in their mother's arms. Hannah was five years old and the most sweetest little girl Sarah had ever known. She took her into her arms and held her close.

"I'll be back soon dear, you'll see." Sarah gave Hannah back to their mother and said her final goodbyes. Sarah grabbed her bags, put them in the luggage area and made her way into the train. She walked down the endless corridor where older students where playing with exploding cards or laughing with their friends, she suddenly felt out of place. Sarah finally found and empty compartment and looked out the window, and waved to her deteriorating family. Sarah felt a single tear race down her smooth cheek. She was going to miss her family terribly, and she didn't know what to expect during her time at Hogwarts. Sarah sank down into the seat and looked around her. The compartment had a single shelf running across the top of the ceiling, and the cushioned seats were painted red.

Sarah heard the faint sound of running feet and muffled laughter. The pounding of feet and boyish laughter was approaching faster and suddenly two boys the same age as Sarah ran into her compartment and locked the door, still giggling madly.

"Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing in here?" asked a now agitated Sarah. The two boys turned around and pulled a blanket over their bodies, running behind Sarah and suddenly their bodies disappeared.

"Blimey! Where the bloody hell did you go!" Sarah was convinced she was going mad. She heard the silent sound of shushing and felt her body being shoved onto the seat. The door to the compartment opened and there stood a scrawny, greasy haired boy with nearly black narrowed eyes.

"Have you seen to lousy, good for nothing boys run past here?" he asked. Sarah automatically didn't like this boy. Instead of turning the boys in, she narrowed her green eyes and answered back with all the coldness in her, "No, and if I did I wouldn't tell you. Now go and get your rude self out of my compartment." With a final huff of breath, the boy stomped out of sight and out of mind. The boys took the blanket off and appeared right in front of her eyes.

"Thanks for that. You were right fantastic there. We ran into the guy and dropped his books, he shoved me so we tripped him and ran away" the boy extended his hand, "My name's James Potter, and this here is Sirius Black." Sarah shook both of their hands and smiled. James had messy black hair that stood up in the back, with hazel eyes that were covered by rounded glasses. The boy who was introduced as Sirius Black had wavy, almost curly black hair with grey eyes that made Sarah's insides flutter. His smile was kind and welcoming, and she automatically liked these two boys.

"I'm Sarah Wood" she said.

"What house to you hope to be sorted into?" asked James

"Honestly, I don't have the slightest clue. I'm a muggle born so this is all new to me." she said, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"You're a mudblood?" Sirius asked. James gasped at his friend, "Sirius!"

"What?" he asked, confused by James's sudden outburst.

"That was incredibly rude of you!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know! My family says it all the time! I should have known considering my family is filled with nothing but prejudice beasts."

Sarah smiled and forgave him, "It's quite all right. You didn't know and neither did I." Sirius smiled at her.

"Back to the houses," said James, "I want to be in Gryffindor! Where the brave dwell at heart, just like my dad!"

"Anything but Slytherin." Said Sirius.

A boy with shaggy brown hair and golden eyes knocked at the door to the compartment, "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full"

"Not at all! I'm James, and this is Sirius and Sarah"

The boy smiled, "Im Remus."

"Well Remus, we were just talking about what houses we want to be sorted into" Said James

"Any one of them besides Slytherin" he answered, while putting his bag on the top shelf.

Sirius smiled, "That's what I said."

"I don't have the slightest clue as to what the houses consist of" said Sarah.

"Ravenclaw is for the smart people, Huffelpuff the loyal, Slytherin the ambitious but everyone there is soil and foul. Then there's Gryffindor for the brave" said Sirius.

"I'll just have to wait and see" said Sarah.

The train was starting to slow down and soon enough it came to a complete stop. The three friends made there way out of the train to find a rather large, hairy man shouting for first years to follow him. As all the first years followed the man who's name Sarah learned to be Hagrid, they came to a stop in front of a large lake where boats where perched on the shore.

"Make sure yeh have fourah to ah boat!" said Hagrid. James, Sirius and Remus where already running towards the closest boat, laughing on the way.

"Come on Sarah! We saved you a seat!" yelled Sirius. Sarah made her way to the boat, Sirius making sure she didn't slip. When Sarah sat down, the boat automatically started to push its way of the shore; Sarah smiled, man she loved magic.

The boats all had lights in the front so when they came closer to what seemed like a palace, Sarah couldn't keep her eyes away. The castle must have been more then ten times the size of the Buckingham Palace. Sarah looked around and sure enough, everyone had the same awestruck look in their eyes like she did.

"Beautiful isn't?" asked Sirius. Sarah nodded, not wanting to look away just yet. As Sarah marveled at the castle, one thought stayed in her mind.

Welcome home.

Continue? Leave it be? Awesome? Does it Suck? REVIEW PEOPLE!


	2. Chapter 2

To nessy,sara, and Letters From no one, who are my first three reviewers, you guys are amazing. I literally did the wop when I read your reviews. No big deal.

CHAPTER 2

The boats came to a sudden stop as Hagrid instructed everyone to "follow meh into dah castle". Hagrid led everyone into the main hallway where there was a giant moving stair case, moving in all directions. The students where met by an elderly women with grey hair, and a pointed hat. She reminded Sarah of a stern grandmother.

"I am Professor Mcgonagall, head mistress and head of Gryffindor house. In just a moment you will be sorted into your house. Let me remind you that the people in your house will become like your family. Points may be earned for your specific house, resulting in a competition for the house cup with is won at the end of the year." With one final look, Mcgonagall turned around and opened the doors to the great hall. Sarah felt very small and afraid as if all eyes were watching her and her alone. She wanted to melt into the ground and sneak away to a place where no one will find her, but a hand gripped hers, giving it a squeeze of reassurance. Sarah looked up to the smiling face of Sirius. She smiled back and squeezed his hand. Mcgonagall stood next to a stool where an old, beat up hat slumped over its self. She began to go down the list in alphabetical order, starting with Sirius.

"I believe in you Sirius" she said with a small but assuring smile that lit up her green eyes. Sarah didn't, and will probably never know this, but those words were exactly what Sirius needed to hear, and gave him an extra boost of confidence. As he neared the stool, his hands started to become clammy. He wiped them on his pants, shook away the nerves and marched right up to that hat, like a true Gryffindor.

Mcgonagall lowered the hat onto Sirius's head, but all he wondered was how old this rackety hat was.

"Mr. Black, didn't your mother ever teach manners? You shouldn't be asking the age of a hat. You know, I have feelings" said the sorting hat in a joking way.

"Depends on what your definition of manners is" responded Sirius.

The hat laughed, "I ought to send you to Slytherin where your family awaits you, but you show promise. Promise that I see in the hearts of a Gryffindor. You're brave yes, but reckless. I see it, here in your head. You want nothing more then to defy your family, how foolish of you. You wouldn't fit into Ravenclaw that's for sure, and perhaps not Huffelpuff either. Gryffindor or Slytherin...decisions descions. Ah, yes, I know, how about.." Sirius opened his eyes, waiting for the hats answer when suddenly it boomed out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius leaped of the stool with a wide grin plastered on his face. He looked to the Slytherin table to find his cousins with appalled faces. Sirius had never been happier.

As he made his way to the now cheering table of Gryffindor, he looked at Sarah to see her smiling at him with two thumbs up. He sat at the table and waited for the rest of his friends to be sorted. Sirius didn't dare look back at the Slytherin table for he knew what he would find. He'd see Bella's face, filled with anger and disappointment; Ciccy will be surprised but surely not show the envy she held for her cousin. All Narcissa wanted was to pull away from the prejudice clutches of her family, but unlike Sirius, she was a coward; Andy will be proud, knowing Sirius will do great things. The rest of Slytherin table will ignore Sirius for he was now a blood traitor. Sirius's life will be completely different now. His family will hate him, and he'll have to step away from the only life he's ever known. He smiled to himself and looked around him to see a sea of red and gold.

Sirius had never felt to free.

Remus waited patiently but nervously for his name to be called. He didn't want to endanger his new found friends, but he couldn't think of another place where he'd fit in. When Professor Mcgonagall called his name, Remus nearly fainted. He sat down on the stool and as the sorting hat made his way through Remus's head.

"A werewolf I see. You're an interesting one Remus Lupin. You can make quite the ravenclaw with this brain of yours, but perhaps not quite. You'll only make enemies in Slytherin, what with their 'Keep the blood clean' pish posh. Your loyalty proves to be of worth in the Huffelpuff house, but I see courage in you Remus Lupin. Enough courage for you to want to stay as far away from your friends as to not hurt them. You see Mr. Lupin, this life is a lot less difficult with the love of your friends right by your side."

"With all due respect, being who I am permits me from having such friendship. I can hurt them, maybe even kill them"

"My choice is final Mr. Lupin, and I see greatness from you in your future. You'll prove to be a noble Gryffindor"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

Remus made his way to the table, and clasped Sirius's hand. He sat down and looked around at the smiling faces of his housemates. Maybe the hat was right, but It didn't stop Remus's fear.

"Pettigrew, Peter"

The small, plump boy made his way to the the stool. The hat searched his brain and when it spoke it frightened Peter.

"Now, Now my boy, no need to be jumpy. I see that you have quite the future Peter. I know exactly where I'm going to put you, but remember what I am about to say to you. It's not what people expect from us and what us to be that make us who we are, it's who we make ourselves to be, and the descions that we make. Remember that. And never doubt your worth Peter."

"GRYFFIDOR!"

Peter made his way to the yelling table. Gryffindor's where brave, smart, they were daring. Peter was none of those things. As he sat next to two boys who he knew to be Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, and as they automatically started conversation with him, he wasn't so nervous for these next seven years.

"Potter, James"

Truthfully, James was nervous beyond doubt. What if he didn't get into Gryffindor? What if he were a Slytherin? What would his friends say? What would is dad say?

Sitting on the stool and feeling the hat touch his head, he silently prayed for a miracle.

"Stop your worrying boy" he heard the hat say.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James stood up, punched the air and skipped to his seat besides Sirius, Remus, and newly found Peter.

"James, the hat barley touched your head." laughed Sirius. James smirked, but all he could think about was making his father proud.

"Wood, Sarah"

This was it, this little hat held the next seven years of Sarah's life in its little head. Oh the horror.

"You doubt my capabilities" said the hat.

"I doubt your judgement" she responded.

"I see you are not afraid to speak your mind"

"No sir. I feel it necessary in the current situation considering this is about my future here for the next seven years."

"Ms. Wood you have got yourself quite the sharp tongue. I see it in your heart the love you hold for the ones you hold close, and your willingness to do anything for them. You'd make a fine Huffelpuff. I see courage as well, a fire in you that desires for adventure, danger even. You're a rebellious one, and you're going to cause quite some trouble here Miss. Might as well put you with the rest of that crazy lot"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sarah smiled and made her way to the table where all her friends were seated.

"Well isn't this great? All five of us in the same house? It's to bad for Hogwarts, where going to give it so much hell" said James.

And indeed they did. All seven years that they attended Hogwarts proved to be the most hell bound yet, but also the most entertaining.

*This one is short but I wanted to get all of their sorting in one chapter. I apologize for Peter's being weak but I really do hate writing about him.*


	3. Chapter 3

Letters to no one- Thanks for your reviews!

CHAPTER 3:

"Gryffindor first years follow me!" said one of the older students. "My name is Henry Shield and I'm head boy. Our common room is located on the seventh floor behind the portrait of the fat lady. A password is required to enter the room" he said, while leading them up the seven flights of stairs. Sarah looked all around her to see that the moving pictures covered all of the walls. Some sat and minded their own business, while others greeted the passing students, or perhaps cursing them to "shut that light out!"

The group came to a stop in front of the fat lady, "Signum." Henry smiled at the confused first years, "it means password in latin."

The Gryffindor common room was large and...red. Sarah looked around and she didn't think she'd seen so much red in one room. To her left there was a fire burning with couches and love seats surrounding it.

"You'll find all your bags in your rooms", and with that everyone raced up the stairs, the boys to the left, and the girls to the right. Sarah's room was the fifth one to the left with four other girls.

"Hi! I'm Alice Prewett" the girl had short, black wispy hair that framed her round face. Her eyes where kind and blue.

"Sarah Wood" she said, shaking Alice's out stretched hand.

"I'm Marlene Mckinnon." Marlene was, as Sarah noticed, quite beautiful for an eleven year old. She had Brown straight hair and blue eyes that seemed to always hold a secret.

"And I'm Mary Macdonald" Sarah looked to her left to see that Mary was a small one, perhaps the smallest of all the girls. She had blonde hair that fell almost perfectly down past her shoulders in neat waves. Her eyes, unlike Marlene's mischievous blue, where round and innocent. Very much like Mary's personality indeed.

"You can take that bed by the window, no one is using it." Mary said.

Sarah smiled and made her way to the empty bed to find her trunk sitting at the foot of the bed. She silently started to unpack her things when a girl with red hair a couple shades darker then her own, almost a vibrant red, and the same green eyes.

"I'm Lily Evans. I noticed you had a pack of Oreos in your bag"

Sarah smiled, "I'm muggle born, and they're my absolute favorite"

"I like dipping mine in peanut butter" Lily said, "but most people find it rather repulsive"

Sarah's eyes bulged, " I love doing that! My sister Charlotte often makes fun of me for it"

The rest of the night found the two girls sitting on Lily's bed, talking about their family's and where they came from until the early hours of the morning. They didn't know it at the time, but these two girls will live to become the best of friends for the rest of the short lives.

*I was watching the parent trap and just couldn't resist putting the part of the oreos in here. I don't own the parent trap.*


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3:

In the morning, Sarah and her roommates made their way to the great hall. Sarah saw the boys and instantly smiled.

"I'll catch you girls later then" Sarah said with a final wave as the four other girls sat at the front of the table.

"I sure hope we get classes together" said a worried James, as Sarah took her seat besides him.

"From what I've heard, most Gryffindors are in the same classes, not to worry James" she smiled and began to fill her plate with, without a doubt, the most delicious food she's ever seen.

"Attention students!" Mcgonagall was standing in the front of the hall, "in front of you you'll find your timetables for the duration of the school year. If any changes are needed, please see me at once. At the sound of the bell you may hurry on to your classes", and with that, she was back at her seat, watching the students like a grandmother with dozens of grandchildren. No wonder she had grey hairs and stress wrinkles.

Sarah grabbed her schedule and read it aloud, "My first class is transfiguration with Mcgonagall, then potions with Slughorn, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Rockwood, Herbology with Sprout, Astronomy with Hedge, Charms with Lovell, and History of Magic with Gloud."

James, Sirius, and Remus had all the same classes as her, except Peter who had Herbology when they had Defense. The bell rang, and suddenly it was a frenzy. Barley reaching five foot, Sarah had to keep a firm grip on the back of James' robes. None of the first years had any idea as to where they were going and it was frighting. In a castle with seven large floors, a frankie little first year like Sarah will most likely get lost.

Transfiguration was found to be in classroom 1B by the middle courtyard. The class was surrounded by high windows, four rows of three desks, and still had enough room for several cages and bookshelves, two chalkboards, and a desk for Mcgonagall.

Sarah took the furthest seat to the right in the middle row beside Lily who was in the middle, and Mary sat to the left. Sirius, James, and Remus where seated in the table directly next to Sarah.

On the desk centered in the front of the classroom that Sarah assumed to be Mcgonagall's, sat a rather large grey and black tabby cat.

In the corner of her eye, Sarah saw James pointing a rubber band at the cat's direction.

Remus was attempting to smother his laughter and keep his nose buried in his book, while Sirius edged James further. Sarah just shooked her head and smirked.

Before James could release the band, the cat leaped off the table and transformed into a very angry Mcgonagall.

"Mr. Potter I highly advise you not release the band If you'd like to not find yourself with a week's worth of detention." James' mouth gapped in a rather fish-like manner.

With a flick of her wand, Mcgonagall shut the doors, "Now, Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Lily was hanging onto her every word, while James was absent mindingly drawing patterns on the desk, Remus was flipping through his book, and Sirius' eyes were already dropping in boredom. Sarah wasn't to far behind him herself.

The remainder of the class consisted of a simple rundown of what they will be learning.

Lily already had five pages worth of notes, and rose her hand at a minimum of ten times.

Potions were held in the dungeons, in a very dark, cold room. The room gave Sarah a rather eerie feeling that made her want to flee. She sat in a round table with the boys, slinking down in her seat and keeping a distant eye on the Slytherins.

At the front of the room stood Professor Slughorn. He was a round, white haired man, that seemed to already know everything about everyone.

Using his wand, he passed around his assigned book. It was blue, with a cauldron on the front, and had boring written all over it.

"A Beginner's Guide to Potions" read Remus.

Sirius flipped through the pages, and the poor boy nearly had heart failure.

"If we have to complete every single potion in this blasted book, I am surely going to throw my self off the Astronomy tower" he said.

Slughorn proved to be the most drab teacher in the whole school. He raved about the exhilaration of completed potions, the rush of the time consumed to conjure them, and the satisfaction when used.

Quite frankly Sarah thought it was rubbish. Instead of listing to Slughorn's lecture about the Augmentum potion, she opted out into drawing little nothings on her piece of parchment. Sarah leaned her chair on it's back legs, and to no surprise she found Lily's paper scribbled with notes.

Yes, Sarah was a muggle born and magic was still a whole new exciting thing, but she didn't want to waste her time listing to the magical proprieties of a potion that can grow hair.

She wanted to be where the action was. Where you learned how to defend yourself, or what evil waited for her. Sarah wanted desperately to be in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

She found it rather interesting how her new world so easily fought back to the mad men that terrorized their world with nothing but bravery and a wand in the shape of a stick.

Then came the words Sarah dreaded, even loathed, "Now class, I want to remind you of your assignment for tonight" Slughorn said, "On page two of your books, you'll find the potion Augmentum, and it's steps as to how to make it. I would like you to write a simple guideline as to how you would make it, and how you would use it. That is all"

When the bell rang, Sarah bolted for the door, wanting to get out, and get out quickly.

James smirked at her, "In a hurry now are we?"

"I just wanted to get out of there. Slughorn is as entertaining as a brick"

"Now now little Sarah" Sirius draped his arm around her shoulders, "We mustn't be hurtful now" he said with a wink.

"I have to go the green houses, sorry guys" said Peter.

They all waved and said goodbye, wishing their friend luck.

The DADA room was dark, large, and covered in tables, bookshelves, plants, practice dummies, and one intimidating teacher.

"My name is Professor Richford Rockwood. I am from Huffelpuff house, and I will teach you everything a first year needs to know about Defense Against the Dark Arts, which quite honestly, is not a lot."

Professor Rockwood was bald with brown eyes, and a deep scar curving from his right eyebrow down to his chin.

"Wonder how he got that scar of his" whispered Sirius to James.

Rockwood looked down to his roster, "Ah yes, Mr. Black is it?"

Sirius hardly even straightend up in his seat, if even an inch, "Yes Sir"

"You see, In some societies it is considered rude to question the deformities of a man, especially if he can hear you, but since I am a man not of hate for the youth and their ever growing curiosity, I am a supporter." By the looks of it, Rockwood was slowly starting to catch Sirius' attention. "You see, I got completly hammered on night at the Three Broomsticks, and decided to take a midnight dip in the black late. Well," he said with a chuckle, "lets just say the giant squid and I are not on good terms." The class laughed.

"During your first year here at Hogwarts, you'll be learning about what to spells you'll come across, and situations you might fins yourself in. You'll learn about devil's snare, gilly weed, and such, but not that there's any fun in that. I want to teach you that you, the new generation are in fact powerful. You have the power to become great witch's and wizard's. What is so spectacular about you that us elder's have lost is the power of imagination, and a ever growing spark of hope. Through out your seven years here at Hogwarts, to me that will be the most important lesson I can ever teach you. I want to teach you this in hopes that one day, you'll come to understand that you are powerful beyond measure."

Rockwood's speech had no doubt, just earned the respect of every student in his classroom.

He looked at each and every student, remembering the excitement in their eyes, the anxiousness in their bodies to want to jump into action, and also the gullibility that they held in their minds. Rockwood had no doubt in his mind that the class of 1978 will be exhilarating to teach.

He turned to the board and with his back towards the class and asked, "Who can tell me what the word 'first' means?" he wrote first in big letters on the board and faced the class. His eyes roamed the class, not a single hand in the air.

"A single word can have a completely different meaning to everyone. Take 'water' for instance. To Ms. Evans, water can be but a bland drink, whereas to children in third world countries it can mean life, and the rewards of hard work and something for their family to drink, and survive. So, by the end of this week, I want a full report about what the word 'First' means to you."

Sarah saw the kid with the greasy hair from the train raise his hand, "Sir, what does this assignment have anything to with Defense?" he asked, his voice hard and sneering.

Rockwood smirked at the Slytherin boy, noting his ignorance to keep an open mind, just like every other Slytherin, "Mr. Snape is it? You see, I am not a man tolerant of ignorance, but open to the idea of learning. I want you to learn that an open mind is not weakness, but power because when your time here at Hogwarts is over and done, I want you to remember the lessons you have learned in this class."

"Sir, I still don't understand the task at hand"

Sirius leaned over and whispered into Sarah's ear, "Can he be anymore stupid?"

She smirked and whispered back, "Or ignorant?" Sirius chuckled.

"Perhaps one day you will." Rockwood said as the bell rang, signaling the end of the class.

"You know," Sirius said as the four friends made their way to the great hall, "I really don't like that Snape guy."

Indeed he didn't, and never will Sirius ever warm up to the idea that Severus Snape had the potential to be even remotely close to a good person.


End file.
